The Drifter/Dialogue
''Destiny 2'' 'Tower' *"Go throw some Taken at your friends." *"You're always welcome on the Derelict." 'Gambit' 'Coin Toss' *"All right, mavericks! Ready to see what you're fightin' today?" *"All right, all right, all right. Let's see what we've got." *"Enough foolin' around." *"Oooh!" *"Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding!" 'Enemy Type Revealed' *"Fallen on the horizon!" *"Hive! Bring a sword." *"Vex on the field!" *"Cabal on the field!" *"Scorn approaching!" '1st Round' 'Prep Talk' *"Welcome aboard." *"Welcome to Gambit." *"Yeah, I was at Twilight Gap. My grandma, too. Who wasn't? Shoot some Fallen!" *"If you see one Hive soldier, a hundred more are waiting for you that you don't see--yet." *"Think you could eat a Hive knight? Those're the questions you ask yourself on the frontier." *"I've dealt with ugly, but damn! Scorn are UGLY! Finish this fast, yeah?" *"Fallen. ...I'd go out there with ya, but I pawned my Gjallarhorn. Shucks." *"Ever been up to the Leviathan? Cabal can be a HOOT! Still gotta fight'em." *"Cabal culture is all military these days. Used to be they were easier to kill." *"You can burn Hive guts for a fire in the wild. It's toasty!" *"It takes about a hundred of Shaxx's Redjacks to take down a Hive Knight. Why does he bother building'em?" *"Ever pull a gun off a Vex arm? Don't bother. It won't shoot anymore." *"Never trust a Scorn! They're little balls of instinct. Shoot first, talk to it later." 'Preparing Transmat' *"Prepare for transmat!" *"Get ready for transmat!" *"Transmat is go!" *"Transmat is firing!" 'After Transmat (1st Round)' *"Get me those Motes and I'll make you rich, brother. I promise." *"Get ready for a firefight, brother, and drop those Motes in the bank." 'After Transmat (2nd Round Onward)' *"Time to step it up, brother! Hostiles called their heavy hitters." *"Back to action. Kill somethin' big, and bank those Motes!" 'Team Has 75+ Motes' *"You're nearly there! Fill the bank! Get that Primeval up!" *"Get those Motes to the bank! It's time for a Primeval!" *"Bank those motes, and you can summon a Primeval. You want to win? That's how." '2nd Round Prep Talk (1st Round Lost)' *"You guys are great. And your team's horrible! Just kidding!" '2nd Round Prep Talk (1st Round Won)' *"Your team's hit their stride! Opposing team, pick it up!" '2nd Round Prep Talk (Win)' *"Enemy team, I need more motes. And your team's solid." *"Opposing team, do better! Everyone else is doin' great!" 'Hostiles Locations' *"Hostiles at the Pit!" *"Incoming hostiles at the Canal!" *"Hostiles incoming at the slums!" *"Hostiles at the Trees!" *"Hostiles inbound at the Beach." *"Incoming wave at the Ruins." *"Hostiles incoming at the Depot!" 'Small Blocker Summoned' *"Half-pint Taken headed to the other side." 'Medium Blocker Summoned' *"Medium Blocker outbound!" 'Large Blocker Summoned' *"Large blocker headed to the other side. You're a horrible person." *"You just sicced a large blocker on your fellow Guardians. Don't tell the Vanguard!" 'Invasion Portal Opened' *"Portal's up!" *"Portal's up! Go look 'em in the eyes." *"Portal's up! Go say hello!" 'Invading the Enemy Team' *"You're invading! Make a mess!" *"Embrace the darkness. Take out those Guardians!" *"This is what the Taken feel. Revel in this." 'Ally Invading the Enemy Team' *"Your ally's invading!" *"Your ally's invading the other side!" 'Enemy Invading' *"Invader incoming!" *"Invader on the field. Careful." *"You're being invaded! Find them before they find you." *"Invader inbound. Hunt 'em." '10 Seconds Left (Invading)' *"Ten seconds and I pull you back!" 'Killed 1 Enemy Guardian' *"Guardian down!" *"That's one!" 'Killed 2 Enemy Guardians' *"That's two!" 'Killed 3 Enemy Guardians' *"Three down!" *"The executioner's come to town!" 'Killed 4 Enemy Guardians' *"Woo! They should have run! Look at 'em now! They're dead!" *"Woo! Are you having fun yet? I am!" *"HAHAHAHAHA! I'm sorry. Were they saying something? 'Cause they're DEAD now!" *"Woo! All the best fights happen on the frontier!" 'Killed Invader' *"Hey, you fight dirty. I like it." *"Hey, hey, easy there! I think you got 'em! Haha." *"Invader's dead! Keep pushing." *"Invader down! You're clear." 'Primeval Defeated' *"Primeval down. Good work." 'Enemy Primeval Defeated' *"Fight's over. Opposing team killed their Primeval." 'Match Win' *"Who's better than you? Nobody! You killed everyone else." *"That's quite the haul, thank you very much! Old Drifter here is gonna put these to good use. Trust." *"Good haul! I'm gonna do something with all those motes you collected. Something that'll make you shiver..." *"I put you up against the nastiest horrors I could find in this system and you laugh in my face as you kill 'em! Ha! Punk." 'Match Loss' Category:Dialogue